HiJack Modern One shots
by AvaniAcrux
Summary: The startings of a collection of HiJack FrostCup one shots. Prepare for feels, angst, bromance, adorkable boyfriends and the occasional intense battle scene... All of these one shots are modern AU's and set in England because I'm terrible at pretending to be American...
1. BraceFace

**Okay so I've always been a massive HiJack shipper but never really had the courage to write anything... even though I love writing. This is just gonna be a collection of one shots of ideas that spring to mind. They're all gonna be HiJack with Big Four references and extreme fluffiness! They're all gonna be pretty short because I like to write in one chunk rather than spread my writing over a longer period 'cos I find it loses pacing easily.**

 **Hiccup needs braces, but at the last minute before he goes in, he's suddenly overcome by nerves. Can Jack help him brave his fears and get that perfect smile he's always wanted? Canon HiJack, modern British AU. Enjoy!**

"Cheers!"

Jack and Hiccup clinked their glasses of Coke over the table. "To your last supper, dear Hiccup."

"My last supper?" Hiccup questioned, eyebrows raising as he picked up his knife and fork.

"With real teeth… Your mouth is gonna match your foot soon enough." Jack grinned, and flicked his eyes under the diner table to Hiccup's prosthetic leg. "You know, I reckon if you spiked up your hair, pierced your ears in ten places and got some round glasses, you could pretty easily pull off a badass steampunk look, Hic."

"You think?" Hiccup pushed his brown fringe away from his forehead, giving himself a very uncharacteristic quiff. Jack picked up Hiccup's glasses from the table and placed them gently on his nose.

"There… My perfect hipster steampunk, minus the steam part, for now."

Hiccup was getting braces that afternoon. He was seventeen and yeah, that's pretty late for any teenager to get them, but he'd been buzzing for weeks up until now. He couldn't wait to straighten out his teeth, especially since Merida had recently got her braces off a few months ago and she looked amazing. Right now, Jack and Hiccup were in an American style diner enjoying Hiccup's last meal without braces, since apparently they hurt like hell for the first couple of days. He was trying to enjoy the moment but he was secretly worrying.

Hiccup let his hair flop back and took off his glasses again. He started eating his stir fry quietly, not looking up again.

"Hic?"

Now that the day had come, he realised that braces weren't going to be an overnight thing. Merida had had hers on for two years and Hiccup was sure his teeth were worse than hers had been to start with. At the consultation, the woman had said he was gonna need to wear them for eighteen months… He had a gap between his front teeth and quite a large overbite. These things meant nothing to Hiccup really, but if the professionals thought they could do something to correct his face, he was definitely gonna go for it.

"Earth to Hiccup?" Jack waved a hand in front of him and a piece of pork hanging onto Hiccup's fork flipped off back onto his plate as he looked up. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just- Well, ugh, I'm terrified to be honest."

"Hey, don't be. They're not that big of a deal. And just think about how awesome you're gonna feel when they do come off at the end of it. Remember how excited Merida was? She ran around grinning like a maniac at anyone who would listen."

"Jack, I'm gonna have them on for university… No one has braces at _university_. I'm gonna be a laughing stock." Hiccup's eyes were starting to involuntarily water and he sniffed desperately trying not to let Jack see this.

It didn't work.

Jack immediately stood up, walked around the table and slid into the booth next to him, giving him a massive hug.

Hiccup. Do you actually think anyone's going to care? So many people have braces nowadays that it's easy to forget somebody has them. Tuffnut still has them, but you forget after a while, right?"

Hiccup frowned. "Oh wow, yeah he does, doesn't he?"

"You'll get used to them. Everyone'll get used to them. It'll be totally fine." Jack gave Hiccup a quick peck on the cheek and sidled back to his seat again. "Now eat your- whatever that healthy stuff is before it goes cold." He smiled before taking a huge chomp out of his cheeseburger.

Hiccup didn't know what to think, but if his boyfriend said it was going to be fine, it was going to be fine.

The orthodontistry was bright and white and sterile. Somehow, not giving off the right vibe for Hiccup's frazzled nerves. Jack held his hand all the way through to reception where they signed in and were told to wait for their appointment to be called.

"Jack, there are little kids here." Hiccup whispered after a few minutes. Jack glanced around. It was sadly true. A boy, who looked about twelve was happily reading a comic on the other side of the waiting room, a row of metal and wire clearly visible in his smile. And his teeth looked pretty darn straight already.

"Dude, relax." He squeezed his hand tighter around Hiccup's shaking fingers and the brown haired boy calmed down a little

"Is it gonna hurt?" his voice was tiny. Jack swivelled right around to look at his boyfriend, now a quivering mess huddled against him. He really was terrified.

"Nah. It's just a bit of glue and then some metal bits stuck on top, right?" He paused, seeing the true fear flashing in those green eyes. "You know, you don't have to get braces… We can just go if you-"

"No, I'm not chickening out! I need them to fix my fucked up face so I can be happy when I look in the mirror and not see… this" he waved his hands dramatically.

"You just gestured to all of you."

At this, Hiccup broke down. Silently crying, he buried his head into Jack's shoulder and shook violently.

"Hiccup, you're not happy when you look in the mirror? Hiccup? Please, talk to me, why aren't you happy? You're perfect. You're perfect to me. You don't need to change for anyone, especially not for me. I love you because of- this." He wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist and they hugged.

They didn't let go until a woman stepped in and called, "Hiccup Haddock?" She seemed surprised when two teenaged boys stood up, only for the white haired one to be shoved back down again by the other.

"I think I'll be calmer if I'm on my own. Wait for me here?" Hiccup was still shaking, but his face was set in a steely determination.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be here for you when you come out." Jack quickly leaned in and gave Hiccup a kiss before parking himself on a chair with a magazine.

Hiccup followed the pristine clean woman up the stairs to his nightmare, his only reminder of the outside world, that tiny area of warmth flushing his cheek.

 **Thanks for reading guys! This may be continued. Review/follow/favourite if you want it to be...This first one came to mind because I went to get my braces tightened for the last time before I get them off yesterday (I get them off in 8 weeks eeeee!) and I understand how annoying it is being an older teen with braces (I'm almost 18). This one may become a two shot but I'm not sure yet.**


	2. BraceFace part 2

**Okay, so here's a part 2 to the first story... Enjoy xx**

Jack sat in the waiting room of the orthodontistry, flicking through a magazine and not really reading it. In the thirty minutes he'd been sat there, the receptionist had offered him a drink twice, to which he refused the first time, but gave in to a coffee on the second. He didn't really like coffee, but he didn't want the woman to ask again so he thought it'd be better to accept than make her feel awkward.

The three-quarters full cup sat on the arm of the sofa he was lounging on.

How long did it usually take to get braces put on? He'd spoken to Merida the week before about her experience to try and improve his knowledge of the subject, but that question didn't really pop up at all. It was just a bit of glue and some metal studs, right? Hardly a work of art. But they have to be put on pretty precisely, don't they?

Oh, what did Jack know-? He didn't mind how long it took so long as Hiccup was okay at the end of it all. Speaking of…

"Hey, excuse me," Jack stood up, abandoning the coffee, and walked to the front desk, "Would it be okay if I went to see the guy I came in with? Just to check how he's doing, I mean."

The woman looked confused for a second.

"He was pretty nervous this morning and I just wanna see if he's alright." Jack explained.

"Uh yes, that should be fine." She stood from her chair and joined him on the waiting room side of the desk, "Follow me. I'll take you to the right room."

Jack followed the woman, whose blond hair was in an incredibly tight bun at the back on her head. He could see it was putting strain on her eyebrows, pulling them sharply upwards. It had to be painful.

"It was Mr Haddock you were with, right?" she asked as they began to climb a staircase.

"Yeah." Jack looked down at his feet while he walked. How had Hiccup made it up all these stairs on his own in the shaking mess he was in when he'd left? He shook his head. Hiccup was going to be fine. He was going to get to the room and find Hiccup smiling and back to his normal, quirky self. It'd be fine.

"Well, this is the right floor. Just follow the corridor down there to room 3b, there should be a label on the door saying Dr Toothiana."

"Okay, thanks for showing me the way." Jack managed to call to the woman as she disappeared back down the staircase.

Right. Dr Toothiana. Wow… what an appropriate name, Jack thought. He knew Hiccup would've found it funny too.

The room was easy enough to find but when he got to the door, he stopped. There was a window in the door panel and through it, Jack saw his Hiccup, lying back in a chair with two people leaning over him. He couldn't see his face, but from what he could see by the way his hands were knotting together, he was clearly stressing out big time.

Not wanting to disturb the orthodontists, he waited until a moment when they were both stood up straight and went to knock on the door.

But he froze.

No. Hiccup was doing fine on his own. He wanted to show that he could be brave and independent and Jack knew he should respect his decision. Jack stood pondering what exactly he should do for a few minutes before heading back down the stairs to the waiting room.

…

Another thirty minutes passed, and Jack was beginning to worry when Hiccup came trudging down the steps, alone. Jack immediately rushed up to meet him and shocked him with a tight hug.

"Hey Hic, you okay?"

"Mmm Hmm, wasn't as bad as I was expecting at all" he sounded fine, despite a slight lisp, but Merida had warned him about that already so he wasn't surprised. "I gotta go book my next appointment now. And get some toothbrush stick thingies- can't remember what they're called."

"Alright. You do that. Want me to stay or shall I go grab the car and bring it out front?"

"Aw, go get the car, would you? I wanna get outta here as soon as, please." Jack was amazed at how calm Hiccup sounded, like nothing had happened. He was amazed at how different he looked as well.

Unfortunately, a downside to braces is that, for the first couple of weeks, they're extremely effective at highlighting which teeth aren't quite straight. The wire running across Hiccup's teeth was very bent and awkwardly moulded with kinks here and there. For Hiccup, the most noticeable bit was how the two metal brackets on his front teeth had been placed significantly lower than the others on his surrounding teeth. This was in effort to pull the front teeth up to be in line with the rest.

Jack went to go get the car. His black Peugeot 107. After passing his test last month, he'd bought a car immediately and took great pride in ferrying himself and his boyfriend around in it. As he waited for Hiccup to come out, he checked his own teeth in the rear view mirror. There were naturally straight and pretty damn white, which was something he always aimed for. His snow white teeth were another trademark to go with his matching hair.

Finally, Hiccup clambered into the passenger seat and they were off. Jack always had an auxiliary cable plugged in and Hiccup was choosing songs to play from his phone. Currently, his choice was Fall Out Boy's 'Mighty Fall'.

Both boys sang along and for a moment, both of them forgot about the new metal adorning Hiccup's face. In fact, they weren't really mentioned at all for the rest of the day, until after the two had finished their evening meal of takeaway pizza and were snuggled up on the sofa of Jack's house watching a scary movie.

It was at a scene of a girl walking around a (clearly haunted) house in the dark with a night vision camera. She walked into a room, a nursery of some kind and the door suddenly slammed shut behind her. Jack and Hiccup both jumped and laughed at their own reactions. The girl stood in the dark, breathing heavily. The night vision camera was picking up strange shapes beside her but she wasn't looking. The shadows were coming closer, closer, closer. They were right on top of her when suddenly-

"Ah- Ouch!" Hiccup moaned, and Jack jumped at the unexpected early jumpscare, and then again at the real one on the TV.

"What's up?" he asked, turning to face his boyfriend, while pausing the film at the same time. (He also, at this point, would turned some lights on, but they were all already on, since they were too scared to even attempt to watch a horror film with the lights off...)

"Teeth- hurt," he grumbled in response, and Jack knew that they were in for a long night...

 **Thanks for the review last time, aerinzephyr! Just knowing someone out there does like my writing really makes such a huge difference and motivates me sooooo much! This chapter was very relatable to me. That car is also my car... Fall Out boy is my favourite band... I love horror movies... I'm just living vicariously through these lovebirds now.**

 **Anyways, hope you liked it and I probably won't continue this particular story for a while because I have so many more ideas up my sleeve that are more out-there and not so casual... Pls review if you can because your reviews are my only motivation to carry on really. Thanks xxx**


	3. I don't speak Japanese - part 1

**Okay so we're back with another cute little one/two/three shot involving Jack and Hiccup. This one's more from Jack's pov which will be strange for me because I'm more used to writing from Hiccup's pov, but anyway enjoy xx**

 **Jack goes for a fancy meal in a Japanese restaurant with a big group of friends and is intrigued by one of the chef's staff. A brunet, freckled boy wearing earbuds and a beanie...**

"Jack, are 'ye ready yet?" Jack heard Aster call from downstairs.

"Just a sec, can't find my- ah, got it. Coming!" Jack found his wallet under a pile of clothes on the floor and stuffed it into his trouser pocket. Then he began thundering down the stairs two at a time. "Don't go without me, I'm- oh hey."

He stopped at the foot of the stairs. He needn't have worried about his friends leaving without him as they were all huddled around him now, looking impatient and slightly irritated.

"I couldn't find my wallet." He explained, in a slow voice, as if talking to a group of toddlers, "I could always leave it here if one of you guys'll pay for me."

"You could drink for England mate, and with the price at this place, you probably will." Aster laughed. "Bring your wallet."

"Where are we going again?" Jack asked, as the group made their way out of his house and filtered into two cars. He'd been invited for a lad's night out, but in all honesty, he had no idea where. Only that it wasn't the regular pub they usually went to.

"Yoji." Aster said.

"Gesundheit."

"It's a new sushi place downtown. Thought we'd give it a try." Aster explained as he and Jack clambered into the backseat of North's Honda. "The girls are meeting us there too. We've booked a table for sixteen."

"Jesus, can they even take that many people?" Jack shifted across to fasten his seatbelt as Kristoff shut the front passenger door and the car pulled away.

"Well, we booked, so let us hope so." North chuckled.

"So, wait, who's coming?" Kristoff swivelled around in his seat to ask Aster.

"Okay, so there's nine girls coming, I think, so that'd be Rapunzel, Merida, Astrid, Tooth, Ruffnut, Anna-"

"Yes! That's all I wanted to hear." Kristoff cheered.

"Elsa, Honey and Gogo… Think that's everyone." He repeated all the names again, this time counting on his fingers until he reached nine and nodded, "Yep, that's all of us."

"Who's in the other car?" Jack turned around and peered out the back window at the Fiat behind them. Flynn was driving, Sandy was chatting away animatedly next to him, and was that- yep, Tuffnut was leaning forward over Sandy's seat, pulling stupid faces at Jack.

Jack retaliated well, and within a few seconds, there was an ultimate battle of gurning going on between the two.

"Jack, will 'ye sit down. Yer' not a baby." Aster pulled Jack down and in his peripheral, Jack saw Tuffnut laugh from a victorious win.

"Yes Dad." Jack grumbled, resorting to staring out the window at the passing shops instead. "Where is it anyway?"

"I have no idea." North laughed. "That's what sat-nav is for."

On cue the sat-nav stuck to the windshield blurted out an instruction, "Turn left at the next roundabout."

"It is genius!" North bellowed. Despite being just as tech savvy as any other twenty-three year old, things that are actually practical like the sat-nav or the oven timer fascinated him.

"So Yoji, was it? Sushi, that's like, raw fish, right?" Jack asked. "Not like you, Aster. I thought you were always like," He pulled his hair into a quiff similar to Aster's and deepened his voice, "Grill it 'til it's black, mate! Just barbecue that shrimp 'til you can't even tell what it is anymore! I want my steak cooked for seventeen hours! Ahhhh!"

The car went silent for a few moments, until Aster finally coughed and grumbled.

"I do not sound like that. Anyway, they do other stuff than sushi. Apparently only the local japanese customers actually order the sushi. I think I read somewhere that there's a charcoal grill thing they-"

"Grill!" Jack shouted, waving his arms around dramatically. "There's a grill! Everyone calm down, Aster stop drooling, you've got a girlfriend already."

Aster shot Jack a look of annoyance.

"No, but seriously, you've really done your homework into this. You _read_ somewhere?"

"Yeah, I was looking up the menus online, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, just- oh hey, look we're here." Jack cut off the conversation abruptly as the little checkered flag flashed up on the sat-nav screen and North pulled the car up into the restaurant car park.

"Oh man, I'm hungry!" Tuffnut yelled as he and Jack opened their car doors at the same time. Upon making eye contact, evil stares and funny faces were exchanged yet again.

Tuffnut and Jack had always been the immature funny guys of the group. Aster and North were the responsible parents. Kristoff and Flynn were sort of mature. They were both in committed relationships anyway. And then Sandy was just kind of there. Nobody really knew much about him. He just showed up one day and never really left, but he was a nice guy, as far as Jack knew.

Anyway, Tuffnut was Jack's best friend. Had been since middle school.

"Nobody told me it was a restaurant. I thought Yoji was just a new way of saying hello Aster had come up with on the spot, so he was all like 'Hey tuff, wanna come to Yoji with the guys tomorrow night?' and I was all like 'Yo gee, sure, yes to whatever you just said.' And then he left and I kinda just ate a bagel and fell asleep on the floor. And now we're here…" Tuff paused for breath. "I hate fish."

"This is a sushi restaurant…" Flynn strode up to them and Jack heard the beep of his little Fiat 500 as he locked it with the key fob. "Fish is probably compulsory here. If not, you'll have to pick off the vegan menu."

Tuff stopped dead in his tracks. "The horror!" He dropped to his knees and dramatically screamed to the heavens.

Flynn and Jack carried on following the rest of the group into the restaurant. Tuff must've caught up at some point because soon, his chattering rambles were audible again.

The restaurant, in Jack's opinion, was pretty classy. A lot fancier than he'd been expecting, and suddenly he felt underdressed in his grey chinos and pale blue dress shirt. There was a bar, but nobody was sat at it, and the rest of the restaurant was quite full, bar one giant long table right in the middle of the room.

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess that's our table?" Jack whispered to Flynn as the seven guys waited at the 'Please wait here to be seated' sign.

Jack noticed a large group of girls, all made up and looking glamorous in tight shiny dressed giggling and winking at them. Keeping up with his infamous flirty reputation, Jack shot the closest girl, a redhead, with his trademark smirk. He could've sworn the girl nearly fell out of her chair swooning.

A tall, dark haired man approached the sign and asked North for their reservation. It was quite dark in the restaurant so Jack hadn't even noticed the man's dark, but still professional looking uniform. Compared to the other waiters, this guys seemed more casual. Instead of the loose, suit trousers and leather lace up shoes the older waiters were adorning, he was wearing skinny jeans and grey converses.

"Party of sixteen?" He asked, glancing at the seven of us, looking puzzled.

"Yeah mate, but the girls aren't 'ere yet. They'll get here in the next ten minutes or so." Aster explained.

"Ah, of course. Would you like to sit at your table now or would you rather have a drink at our bar while you wait?"

"I'm there!" Jack marched off towards the bar the second he heard the offer.

"Typical Jack." The others all moaned in unison.

Jack wouldn't call himself an alcoholic, but he did love to drink. He never really got completely drunk, he had a really high metabolism so the alcohol effects wore off quickly. He just loved the taste and the feeling drinking gave him. Plus, he only ever drank on nights out, such as this. He would never drink at home.

He supposed drinking was only fun when you did it with friends.

Jack sat at an empty barstool, of which there was a lot of, and glanced about. "Uh, can I just have a pint?"

A waiter with Tony Stark style facial hair shook his head and handed Jack a menu. Jack stared at the laminated paper in confusion. All the drink names were in Japanese. How was he supposed to order from this?

"Uhh, what do you recommend?" Jack knew he sounded stupid, but he didn't want to order something if he had no idea what it was.

Still, the barman didn't speak but picked a bottle from a high shelf and held it out for Jack to look. Criss-crossy Japanese lettering covered the front of the label and Jack shrugged. "Dunno what it is 'cos I don't read Japanese but I'll try it."

Jack watched him pour out the amber liquid and upon tasting it, discovered it was merely a very sweet, strong apple cider.

"What'd you get?" Tuff oggled the drink in Jack's hand as he took a seat at the bar stool next to him.

"Something called Ringosai…" Jack peered at the bottle the barman had left in front of him. "It's good, try some."

Tuff jumped at the chance and took a sip from Jack's glass. When he finished, he put the glass back down, stared off into the distance and narrowed his eyes. "I have tasted the nectar of heaven and it beckons me to indulge in more." He suddenly slammed a five pound note on the bar, "And so I shall!"

Five minutes later, everyone had ordered drinks and the boys were chatting at the bar, waiting for the girls to arrive. Jack was looking forward to catching up with Astrid, Gogo and Ruffnut. It felt like it'd been month since they'd last met. It probably had been, to be honest.

He was suddenly chucked out of his own thoughts by a loud shout next to him.

"Urgh, nobody told me my sister was coming!" Tuff groaned.

The girls had arrived, it seemed, and they all looked spectacular.

 **So, I decided to end this chapter here because I really wanted to get this story idea up and out there for you guys to read and review because I'm not sure if you're all gonna be into it or not?**

 **Yoji is an actual Japanese restaurant near to me that I'm obsessed with and this story is based off a boy who I see every time I go. He always brings out fresh tubs of vegetables for the charcoal grill with earbuds in and a red beanie on, and I'm fascinated by his overall character. No Hiccup yet in this chapter, but he'll definitely make his debut in the next one.**

 **By the way, could you tell who the waiter was supposed to be? I'm not sure if I made it obvious enough...**

 **If you like where this is headed, pls leave a motivational review and I'll try and have part two up by Friday x**


	4. I don't speak Japanese - moved

**Sorry guys, this isn't another chapter... I'm just here to let you know that 'I don't speak Japanese' won't be continuing on this story. I've created a whole new story for it because I've had so many ideas that I want to cram into it and I feel like it could potentially end up being too long to be classed as a one/two shot on here.**

 **So, it's been moved to a new story on my account called (surprise surprise) I don't speak Japanese.**

 **Pls continue to read if you liked it and sorry to mess you all about xx**

 **New updates will keep coming up on this one shot collection as well as my Would You Rather story too.**

 **Thanks, Avani x**


	5. Get Down Mr President

**Okay, so I found a tumblr post (on pinterest, go figure) and I found it so hilarious that I felt I needed to write it as a fanfiction for our favourite group of lads... Without further ado, the post is below in italics and then my story based off it under that. Enjoy x**

 _..._

" _Get down, Mr President" In a big group of friends, one person would put their finger to their ear (like a secret service agent) and as the rest of group noticed, they would do the same. When there was one person left without their finger in their ear, everyone would scream "GET DOWN MR PRESIDENT" and tackle them. On pavement, gravel, whatever. There were some injuries. - katyjake (AskReddit)_

 _..._

So Jack and Hiccup and their friends had this game they liked to play… It didn't require anything special, no boards or dice or anything. And they could do it literally anywhere. Well, maybe not in an airport or some place with high security, but pretty much anywhere there was no chance of getting arrested.

"Get down Mr President" was the game, and it had been invented by a very bored, very drunk Tuffnut about a year ago. The instructions were simple. Whenever anyone in the group thought the game was acceptable to initiate, they'd silently put a finger to their ear (as if they were listening to someone on a secret service agent earpiece) and hold it there. If anyone else noticed, they'd have to do it too, until there was only one person left without their finger in their ear. This game worked best in big groups of about eight or more, which was great since there were about that many in their group. Oh, and everyone had to be familiar with the rules and know what to do before it started. That was fine, since everyone had picked up along the way what a finger in the ear meant... Anyway, when there is only one person left without a finger to their ear, everyone else screams "GET DOWN MR PRESIDENT" and tackles them to the floor.

It's always goddamn hilarious.

When you're not Mr President of the round, that is…

Jack had been caught as Mr President three times in the year or so they'd been playing. The first time, they'd been in the library, studying, when Flynn decided it'd be funny to start a game. Since Jack had had his nose in a book, he hadn't noticed what was happening until it was too late, and he was thrown off his chair by everyone.

Needless to say, they were all now banned from that library.

The second time had been in the park. Jack didn't really have an excuse that time. He'd just been too slow. He'd tried to run from being tackled, but failed miserably and ended up on the bottom of a dogpile nonetheless.

And the third time, the group had been at Hiccup's place, watching a movie. He'd been caught off guard that time since it wasn't the usual setting for the game at all. It was way more embarrassing and funny when it was done in a public place, so Jack hadn't been expecting the barrage of bodies that hit him as he lay curled up on the sofa with a mouthful of popcorn.

Anyway, today, Jack had decided he was going to start a game. The group had planned a day trip to an art gallery and Jack was pretty sure that none of them were really that bothered about potentially getting a life ban from the gallery, so it was the perfect setting.

Today's squad consisted of Jack, his boyfriend Hiccup, Tuffnut, Aster, Flynn, Kristoff and Tadashi. They all knew the rules… So let the game begin.

Since there were too many of them to all fit in one car, Jack, Hiccup and Tadashi took Jack's Peugeot and the others used Flynn's Fiat. Jack drove while Hiccup picked the music from his phone and with Tadashi in the back seat, the three of them sang along to Panic! at the Disco all the way to the gallery.

Once they'd pulled up and parked on a side road about a street away (no way was Jack about to pay the ridiculous parking fee for the gallery car park), the group headed for the place, taking up the entire pavement, laughing, and generally being that 'rowdy group of lads' they'd earned a reputation for being.

"You excited for this?" Hiccup asked Jack out of the blue, a great eager smile across his face.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Jack raised an eyebrow. "I take it you are too?"

Hiccup sighed in awe and did a little skip along the pavement before saying, "I love art galleries and museums. This is gonna be the best day ever. I hear they've got a special Banksy exhibition going on this weekend too…" He trailed off here and Jack watched his boyfriend as he stared up the steps into the gallery, looking more excited than Jack had ever seen him before.

"You shoulda' told me you like art galleries this much. I would've brought you here on a date much sooner if I'd known." Jack grinned as Hiccup turned around to face him, eyes wide and cheeks reddening.

"Today could still count as a date?" Hiccup said as Jack caught up to him and they began ascending the steps.

"Sure thing. Remind me to take you out for ice cream after then, okay?" Jack took Hiccup's hand in his as they reached the top step and entered the gallery. He saw Hiccup trying to suppress a small giggle and the sight made him smile.

"C'mon you lovebirds." Aster pushed Jack's hoodie up and over his head playfully. "Let's go find a map or something, this place is huuuuge!"

As Jack grumbled and pulled his hood down again, he noticed that he was still holding Hiccup's hand.

"Do we need a map?" Jack asked him.

"Nah, let's just get lost in the art." Hiccup said dreamily, staring up at the crystal chandelier hanging from the intricate stone ceiling. Jack looked up and around too, and wouldn't have been lying if he said the place reminded him of Hogwarts. The lobby area they'd just wandered into was made up of stained glass windows, too high to comprehend ceilings with beautiful stone carvings of flowers and faces, lush green trees in giant plant pots at every corner and a marble tiled floor so shiny Jack could see his reflection in it.

Then he looked back down to Hiccup. "Damn, you're gorgeous…" He whispered under his breath.

"Huh?" Hiccup asked, not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"Nothin', so where d'you wanna go first?"

Finally, Hiccup's eyes wandered back down from the chancelier as he began surveying the surrounding corridors. "Hmm, that way!" He announced and dragged Jack off down a hallway to their left, completely abandoning the rest of the group in the lobby.

"Why this way?" Jack asked as they strolled past various oil paintings of grumpy looking Medieval people on the ancient stone walls.

"Why not this way?" Hiccup replied, pausing next to a painting of a woman with long pale hair in strange plaits and an even longer chin. "Is it just me, or does that kinda look like-?"

"Oh my god, it's Tuffnut in a dress!" Jack cut him off, seeing the resemblance as well.

"Wow, now that is weird… Funny how it doesn't look a bit like Ruffnut though, isn't it? You'd have thought since she's a girl, it would look more like her, but that's definitely Tuffnut in a dress right there…" Hiccup took a quick photo of the painting on his phone and grinned. "I'll be saving that for blackmail, I think…"

"You fiend." Jack smirked.

As they continued to wander around the gallery, Jack started to wonder if he'd ever get the chance to start a game. He needed to get everyone in a big room with lots of people for it to be funny. He looked back over at Hiccup. He was really enjoying himself here. Did Jack really want to risk getting the lot of them banned from the gallery just for one moment of hilarity?

"Oh man, this is trippy." Hiccup suddenly said, and Jack suddenly looked up at a doorway leading out of the stone and marble hallway. The door was open and beyond was a room of pure white. White walls, white floors, white ceilings. A weird juxtaposition from the archaic style of corridors they'd been traipsing through all morning.

Inside the white room, no surprise, was the contemporary art section.

Jack didn't understand modern art at all. He read something online the other day about modern art that had made him laugh actually. What was it?

"Modern art." Hiccup said, "I could do that. Yeah, but you didn't."

There it was…

"This stuff is weird." Jack commented as they meandered past the pieces, pausing briefly at each one. They were still holding hands.

"Yeah, but they really mean something, don't they?" Hiccup mused out loud, "All the older paintings are pretty objective, but modern art always has a deeper meaning, usually about the flaws in society. Different artists just express themselves differently I guess."

Jack stared at his boyfriend. He loved listening to Hiccup talk about or do something he's passionate about. The way his face lit up and his eyes shined a little bit brighter, as if he was in his own little world every time he started to muse. Jack squeezed his hand and Hiccup turned to look at him. Could he get any more attractive right now? Jack though not...

"Oh hey, there they are!" Jack heard a familiar voice shout across the near silence of the gallery. The two snapped their heads to the side to see the rest of their group heading towards them from the opposite end they'd come in from, Aster leading the way. "We thought you'd gotten lost in here. Sure you don't want a map?"

"No we're good thanks. Just exploring on our own…" Hiccup replied. "Have you guys been to the Banksy section yet?"

"No, not yet mate. Why, have you?"

"No. Shall we all head over there now then?" Hiccup let go of Jack's hand for the first time since they'd got there and went to walk off behind Aster.

Man, that was cold...

Jack was stunned and tried to figure out why Hiccup had just walked off like that. Had he done something to make him mad? He couldn't think what it could've been… What had he-?

Jack looked up to see Hiccup, Aster, Flynn, Kristoff and Tuffnut with fingers to their ears, all locked on staring at him. Jack didn't have time to register what was going on before Tadashi did it too and it happened.

"GET DOWN MR PRESIDENT!"

Jack was tackled to the white floor so violently by everyone that he saw stars for a second, but when his vision did eventually clear, he realised Hiccup was right on top of him, grinning from ear to ear. He planted a quick kiss on Jack's nose and started to laugh.

"Thanks agent Haddock… They nearly got me that time." Jack groaned, deciding to play along. "Could you please ask your fellow agents to stand down. The threat has been diminished." He paused. "And I think my spine may have cracked."

…

Twenty minutes later, after a very angry lecture from a security guard about how those pieces 'cost more than any of you could make in three lifetimes', the boys had been booted from the gallery and were sitting in a cafe across the road, scanning the menus.

"Jack, you majorly failed that round…" Tuffnut was still cackling his head off, "You shoulda' seen your face!"

"Yeah, not gonna lie mate, you were asking for it this time…" Aster joined in.

"I was distracted." Jack tried to defend himself. "And anyway, who started the round this time?"

All eyes at the table turned to the boy sitting on Jack's left. Jack turned to stare at the culprit. And Hiccup smiled sheepishly back at him

"You did it?" Jack gasped, "But I thought you loved art galleries. That's the only one near us, and now we're all banned."

Hiccup smiled a big, cheesy, lopsided smile and said in an even cheesier voice, "Jack, you're all the art I'll ever need."

"Oh sweet jesus, I'm gonna hurl." Aster groaned, as Jack and Hiccup burst into a fit of giggles.

...

 **Hope you liked. This was so much fun to write, but I'm not sure if I'm 100% happy with how it turned out... Let me know what you though of it in a review maybe?**


	6. Stood Up

**So here we go, a second chapter in two days holy cripes ikr! I was feeling super inspired to write lots of fluffy hijack this week so here ya go. Won't give you too many spoilers but this one is based off a tumblr post I saw aaaages ago which made me smile.**

...

Forty five minutes.

That was how long Hiccup had been sitting in the restaurant by himself. He'd decided to turn up a little early, by like ten minutes, but that still meant Astrid was over half an hour late.

It was fine. She was probably just stuck in traffic or something… Hiccup had texted and called a few times, and she hadn't replied, so he assumed she was in the car and couldn't answer him right away.

They'd been dating for about a month now and this meal was Hiccup's treat to her. He'd never admit it, but he felt like he needed to keep treating her to stuff or else she'd get bored and leave. He was well aware that this is not how a relationship is meant to work, but Astrid was just so perfect. She was beautiful, funny, smart and popular, and way out of Hiccup's league.

He frowned down at the tablecloth in front of him. Twenty more minutes… He'd give her that, and then maybe give her another call.

Hiccup wished he hadn't come in and sat at their table. He should've waited outside for her.

This restaurant was fancy as hell and the amount of sympathetic and disapproving stares he was getting was starting to bug him. He kept his eyes down, but mentally glared at the other customers and snooty waiters. Who the hell were they to judge him? He could be a cool, mysterious, lone diner. Y'know, you see those guys sometimes? Sitting there, eating their food alone, swirling the wine in the glass wistfully, sometimes with a book or a laptop out in front of them.

Yeah, Hiccup really couldn't pass as one of them… And the two placemats and rose in a vase on his table kinda gave away that he was waiting for someone.

The snooty waiters were staring him down. If he didn't order something quick, he was probably gonna get thrown out.

Hiccup pulled out his phone for about the fiftieth time that night and still saw no texts from Astrid. So he decided to write one.

 _-You stuck in traffic? X-_

Surprise surprise, ten minutes later, there had been no reply.

Hiccup started to worry at this point. What if something had happened to her which meant she couldn't use her phone? A car crash? A mugging? A kidnapping?

He face palmed himself, dropping the phone back into his lap. No… they were in rural South West England. The worst thing that ever happened here was a roadblock caused by a cow crossing.

Hiccup dialed Astrid's number and put the phone to his ear. It rang once and then,

 _-Hey, sorry but I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message at the beep with your name and number if I don't know you personally. Thanks, bye!-_

Beep.

"Yeah, Astrid it's me." Hiccup kept his voice quiet, so as not to attract even more attention, but tried to sound stern as well. "You're almost an hour late. Where are you? Call me or at least text and let me know if you're not gonna be able to make it, okay?" And he hung up.

Hiccup put the phone back on the table and leaned back in his chair. No more than ten seconds passed, and his phone pinged. Not the text sound, but the Facebook notification noise.

 _Astrid Hofferson added a photo._

Hiccup immediately tapped the link and his phone opened up on a selfie of Astrid and another guy with dark hair and a scruffy beard, laying on a sofa, a fluffy blanket over the two of them, and a blueish glow lighting up their faces from the right. The caption on the photo said, "Netflix and chill with bae xx 3"

Hiccup couldn't figure out how to react. He just kind of froze. Thinking.

First of all, who the hell was that guy? And what was he doing with an arm around Hiccup's girlfriend? And if Astrid knew Hiccup was waiting for her, which she clearly did, because the post said it was sent from mobile, why hadn't she replied and told him she was busy? Unless, she meant to post it instead of replying, knowing that he'd see it.

She dumped him indirectly.

Before his logical mind could stop him, the spiteful, angry part forced his fingers to type out a comment on the picture.

 _-Have fun, you two! Xx-_

As soon as he posted it, he dropped his phone heavily onto the table and caught his head in his hands. No Hiccup, don't cry. That is literally the one thing you could do to make this whole situation worse! But he couldn't help it.

How could she do that to him? The heartless coward. Hiccup knew he was going to regret all of this later, but he was so angry with her. He'd had to cancel an entire evening working at his own restaurant just to fit in with Astrid's schedule. He'd lost an entire night's worth of pay to be stood up and left alone in a fancy place where he didn't belong at all.

Hiccup looked around the room. Almost everyone was staring at him, some looking sorry for him, others trying to suppress laughter. His face burned red as he realised that they all pretty much knew what had just happened. This couldn't get any freaking worse.

Trying to be quick and discreet, Hiccup wiped his eyes roughly on his sleeve and packed up his stuff, ready to leave. But before he could stand, he heard a loud voice.

"Sorry I'm so late. You must hate me…"

Hiccup's head snapped up, and landed on a guy sitting in the chair opposite him, smiling.

"W-what…?" Hiccup sniffed, still desperately trying not to break down in tears.

"I said I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long." He said loudly again, and paused, "Y'know, for our date?" At these words, the guy darted his eyes all around at the people, who were all still gawking at the pair of them. Then he lowered his voice, leaned forward and grinned, "I'm Jack. Just roll with it, yeah? Whoever stood you up is a dick."

"H-huh?" Hiccup was speechless. "I mean, okay wow. Thank you so much." He raised his voice as well, "Yeah, where were you? I was about to leave, you were taking so long to get here…"

"Traffic was insane, I had to run half the way here." Jack continued, making large hand gestures to exaggerate the point. Hiccup could feel the many eyes on them begin to slowly drift away as they realised there was nothing interesting to see here after all. "You ordered yet? I'm starving."

"No I haven't. I'm Hiccup by the way." Hiccup said once he was sure nobody was staring at them anymore.

"Hello Hiccup, it seems I'm your date for tonight then." Jack held his hand out for Hiccup to shake and he did. Jack was an interesting looking person alright… Pale skin, bright blue eyes and black stud earrings in each ear. But the most striking feature was his snow-white head of hair, choppy and wild, it almost covered one of his eyes completely. He was dressed in a white shirt and light grey suit jacket with the sleeves rolled up.

Hiccup had to pull his eyes away as Jack started talking again.

"Was it a guy or a girl?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you get stood up by a girl or a guy?" Jack explained.

"Oh, a girl…" Hiccup replied.

"Been with her long?"

"Not really. A month, maybe a bit longer?"

"You okay?" Jack's eyes were really boring into Hiccup's, trying to uncover any emotions that Hiccup was deliberately, so desperately trying to keep hidden.

"Yeah, s'just… the way she did it…" Hiccup frowned at his phone.

"You wanna tell me?" Jack said gingerly. Hiccup liked how he asked first, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. He pushed his unlocked phone across the table with the photo and caption up on screen.

Jack looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "This the girl? Damn, and she didn't text you or anything before this?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"That is cold, man. Girls can be so evil…" He paused, catching Hiccup's eye. "No offense or anything, but she's not worth it if that's how she treats you."

"Yeah I know. You're probably right." Hiccup sighed, taking back his phone and slipping it into his pocket.

"Nice comment you left there though." Jack grinned, "She'll either be mortified 'cos she forgot you'd see it or screwed 'cos her new snugglebeard is gonna ask questions…"

Hiccup smiled too. He hadn't thought about that. Of course, if Astrid's new boyfriend saw a random comment on a picture of them from a guy, he'd be sure to ask who it was, and then what would Astrid say to that? That'd be a great way to break up the chill of their 'Netflix and Chill'.

Hiccup looked back to Jack and asked him a question this time.

"Did you get stood up too?"

"Nah, I was masturdating and noticed you in a bit of a predicament."

"Mastur-what-ing?" Hiccup nearly choked on nothing as he laughed.

"Masturdating." Jack explained. "It's basically taking yourself on a date to a place you like and treating yourself to stuff you like. Sounds really sad when I say it out loud like that, but it's surprisingly fun."

"Oh right. That's actually quite a cool idea." So that's what all the cool, mysterious people on laptops were really doing…

"Are you gentlemen ready to order?"

Both the boys' heads perked up as a pretty blonde waitress in a very fancy suit smiled down at them, an electronic notepad in her hand.

"Uh, I am. Hiccup?"

God, he hadn't even had a chance to look at the menu yet, let alone make a decision. As he scrambled to pick up the ten page menu and scanned the first page, Jack spoke again, pulling the front of the paper down to look at him.

"I can order for both of us if you like? I come here all the time."

Hiccup nodded vigorously, the pressure of the waitress standing there getting the better of him. Jack grinned and placed their order, pronouncing all the weird cuisine names perfectly. Hiccup thought he recognised a few French words. Fish? And cheese? Hopefully not on the same plate though…

While they waited for their food, they talked about themselves and stuff they liked and eventually they ended up in a very philosophical conversation about the meaning of life. Hiccup had never enjoyed talking to a person this much before. He and Jack seemed to be on the same wavelength when it came to just about any topic.

The entire night flew by way too fast for Hiccup's liking and they were the only ones left in the restaurant as they finished their dessert (a sharing chocolate fudge sundae (from the kid's menu, so what?)).

Eventually though, their waitress came over and gave them the bill. Hiccup went to take it, since this evening was meant to be his treat anyway, regardless of who he'd spent it with.

"Nuh uh uh, there's no way I'm letting you pay for this when it's my fault for making you stay anyway. Plus, I ordered everything." Jack snatched the receipt away and pulled out his wallet.

"At least split it." Hiccup argued. "Seriously, the guilt will kill me if you pay for all of it. I ate most of the sundae anyway."

Jack raised an eyebrow at him before smirking and then grabbing his phone to use as a calculator. "I failed maths but here we go."

"Thanks."

…

"I really enjoyed tonight. Thank you so much for everything you did." Hiccup said as he stepped out of the restaurant door, adjusting the strap on his bag.

"I enjoyed it too, and you're welcome." Jack turned to face him, a big cheesy smile spreading across his face, "In fact, d'you maybe wanna do this again sometime?"

"I'd like that a lot."

"Awesome. Here's my number." Jack handed him a slip of paper, "Text me when you're free and we'll arrange something, yeah?"

"Will do." Hiccup couldn't hold back the smile on his face this time and in a surge of happiness, he launched forward, giving Jack a quick, but tight hug, before nodding and starting to walk down the road to where he'd parked his car. He turned back only once, and saw Jack stood there, watching him, with a silly grin etched across his features.

As he got into his car and started it up, Hiccup wondered how hard it'd be to get himself another night off work next week.

...

 **Hope you liked it. I definitely had fun writing it (trying to hide my screen on a college computer while I wrote it in my free period this morning...). Can I have your guys' input on an idea I may launch in the run up to xmas? I recently found one of those lists which gives you 31 prompts for one-shots (one for every day of the month) and they're all getting me so inspired to write. If you like the idea, pls tell me your birth date (like the number 1-31) so I can use the prompts from those days and I'll dedicate a one shot to you xx**

 **Thanks for reading anyway and I really hope you consider my idea...**


	7. All Out

**Okay, so here's the first one-shot based on a birthday.** **This one is dedicated to Snowflakesandangels** **. I'm not gonna lie, I wasn't sure whether your birthday was on the 8th or the 6th because Americans write it out backwards compared to Brits and I wasn't sure which one you meant... So I just used the prompt for 6 which was 'All Gone'. This chapter is basically one giant reference to Dan and Phil (my all time favourite youtubers) because they're always fighting over cereal and I feel like this is something they'd do...**

...

"Jack, where's my cereal?"

The yell came from the kitchen. In the next room over, Jack froze, not even bothering to pause his playstation. He kept silent for as long as he dared.

"Jack?" Another call.

"Sorry, what?" Jack tried to sound like he hadn't heard the first shout.

"I said, where's my cereal?" Hiccup repeated, "I know I had about half a box left yesterday."

"Did you check all the cupboards?" Jack said, keeping his voice flat. Of course Jack knew exactly where Hiccup's half full box of cereal was… He'd eaten it last night for a midnight snack. He couldn't help it Hiccup always bought the best tasting cereal and then hogged it all for himself. Jack's self control wasn't strong enough to sleep under the same roof as a waiting-to-be-eaten box of Krave.

"Yes, I checked all the cupboards." Hiccup yelled back. "It's not where I left it."

"Sure you didn't eat it and forget you did?" Jack was coming up with excuses. Anything to lead the blame away from him… "I mean, you can be pretty forgetful sometimes. You left the supermarket without me last week, remember?"

"Jack, shut up and tell me where my cereal is." Hiccup stepped into the room now, swinging around the doorframe and leaning on the back of the sofa Jack was lounging on.

"W-what? Hiccup, you think _I_ took your cereal?!" Jack pouted, crossing his arms, "I thought you had more faith in me, my dear…"

"I do have faith, I can just always tell when you're lying to me." Hiccup leaned right over, speaking right next to Jack's ear. "Now, I'm gonna ask one more time. Jackson Overland Frost, where is my cereal?"

Jack was on the verge of tears, trying to stop himself from laughing. He was trembling in his seat, playstation controller still vibrating in his hands.

"And I'll say one more time, I have no idea." He snickered, cheeks getting hot.

At this, Hiccup sighed, shook his head a few times, and then flipped head over heels onto the sofa cushion next to Jack. Then he just sat there, legs crossed, eyes locked on the side of Jack's head.

"W-what are you doing?" Jack asked, fighting back a smile as he tried to keep his eyes off Hiccup and on playing his game.

Hiccup didn't say anything.

Jack waited a few seconds, guiding his game character through a dark corridor and into a new room before asking again. "Hiccup, whatever you're trying to do, it's not gonna work."

Again, Hiccup didn't reply, but Jack could feel those green eyes boring into him. He was finding it hard to not crack a grin at how weird this scene was.

As Jack's character reached a big set of wooden doors, he paused right before them and turned his head ever so slightly towards his boyfriend, but kept his eyes still glued to the screen. "Hic, are you one hundred and fifty percent sure you didn't eat it by mistake? Happens to the best of us, nothing to be ashamed of…" Ja ck was so desperate to break the tension now that he decided trying to make Hiccup laugh would be the best solution.

"Y'know, maybe you sleepwalked and ate the box? Wouldn't be too weird for you, considering you already sleep talk. Ooh, or maybe we were burgled by cereal thieves, or oh god… What if a serial killer murdered the rest of the poor helpless little wheaty treats?"

That was the one that finally broke Hiccup. He cracked up, dropping his head onto his knees, shaking with laughter. "That… was quite possibly the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Hey, I've said dumber things than that before, haven't I?" Jack turned to look at his giggling mess of a boyfriend.

"Well, you did once forget how to spell the letter L… And you also said that you always thought Dunelm was one of the battlefields in Lord of the Rings…" Hiccup paused, tapping a finger on his chin thoughtfully, "And you seriously considered legally changing your name to Derek after the Teen Wolf season 2 finale… And you-"

"Okay okay… I'm an idiot. Gotcha." Jack cut him off, finally pausing his game and putting the controller on the arm of the sofa next to him.

The two sat smiling to themselves, thinking about all those silly things Jack had done, for quite a while before Hiccup spoke again.

"I was really looking forward to that cereal."

God damn. If anything was gonna guilt trip Jack into telling the truth, it was the face Hiccup was pulling now. He looked sad, not really on the verge of tears sad, just sad like a puppy who'd had his favourite treat taken away from him. Crushed would be a good word for it...

He couldn't keep lying to that face.

"Hic, I'm sorry." He braced himself, "I did eat your cereal. But I'll buy you more. In fact…" Jack looked at his watch, "We might have time to run to the shop and grab some now if we hurry."

Hiccup also leaned across to look at Jack's watch, "The shop shuts for the night in ten minutes. We can't make that."

"We can if we run!" And with that, Jack leapt up off the sofa, pulling on his shoes, coat and scarf. "C'mon, you want cereal don't you?"

Hiccup half-smiled as Jack headbutted the wall swinging his scarf over his shoulder, and then nodded and began to get dressed as well.

The walk from their flat to the nearest shop was about five to eight minutes, depending on how fast you walked. They sprinted, and made it there in three minutes.

The cashier looked less than thrilled to see the pair of them roll in, muddy shoes tracking footprints across the floor.

Another three minutes later, the boys were proudly leaving the store holding two large boxes of Krave each.

"Man, this stash is gonna last us a while…" Hiccup chuckled as they trudged back home through a thin layer of freshly fallen snow.

"No it won't." Jack smirked sideways at Hiccup, who looked shocked at first but then laughed too.

"Yeah you're probably right actually. I'll give it a week at best…"

"A week? Blimey, that's generous. I was thinking more like two nights. A whole box each a night?"

"Jack, you know this stuff is like, the most unhealthy cereal in existence, besides Lucky Charms of course. We can't eat it all in two days."

"Why not?"

"Because… It'll- oh, you know what? Whatever, I can't be bothered to argue. I just wanna get home and eat a whole box of this right now."

Jack smiled again. He was surprised at how cool Hiccup had been about him eating his cereal in the first place, but then again, he hadn't really given him much of a chance to object or be mad.

…

Later, Hiccup was snuggled up on the sofa, wrapped up in a blanket with an episode of American Horror Story paused and ready on the TV, waiting for Jack.

"Hope you're hungry!" Jack called from the kitchen. "These bowls are piled high!"

"Oh you know I am." Hiccup shouted back, "Hurry up, I'm wasting away out here…"

There was a pause, and then.

"Hey Hiccup."

"Yeah?"

"We're out of milk."

...

 **Hope you liked! It was a lot of fun to write. In case you don't know, Krave is THE BEST CEREAL TO EVER EXIST EVER (in my humble opinion). The only way I can describe it is 'soft wheaty pillows filled with hazelnut chocolate'. MmMmMm literally the one food I could live off for the rest of my life...**

 **Okay, I will be doing the next chapters for Two of the broken masks and pikianoa as soon as I can, and the prompts for your days are goooood so get ready!**

 **Thanks for reading and speak to you guys again soon x**


	8. Unread

**Okay , so this one is for the first birthday from Two of the broken masks. The prompt from 18th was Unread, so I immediately thought about unread text messages and what would happen if one of the boys didn't respond to texts from the other... This one turned out a lot longer than I thought it would, and I like how it turned out. Enjoy x**

...

It was safe to say that Hiccup was beginning to panic. He was alone in their flat because Jack was working late that day. It was now well past two in the morning and Jack was never this late back. He worked in a pub, and they usually closed at around eleven. So why the hell hadn't he come back yet?

Hiccup wouldn't've been so worried if only he could get a response from him about his whereabout. He'd called a few times, ad texted about once every five minutes.

 _-you okay?-_ 11:47pm

 _-what time are you coming home?-_ 12:10am

 _-are you staying later than usual?-_ 12:38am

 _-jack pls reply, r u ok?-_ 1:23am

Jack hadn't replied to a single text since his shift began at seven that evening. And it wasn't like he was ignoring him either, because Hiccup could see that all the message hadn't even been read. It had been hours, and Jack was supposed to have been home by now.

So there Hiccup was, sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the front door, and trying not to completely stress himself out.

"He's fine…" He told himself, but the shaking in his voice did nothing to comfort him. "He's probably just been asked to do a deep clean of the place or something…"

On a Tuesday night? Yeah right.

"But what if he's not?" Hiccup whispered, eyes widening, "What if he can't answer the phone for a reason?"

 _Like what?_

Hiccup seemed to be having an argument with himself inside his own head.

"What if someone stole his phone?"

 _Jack would've found some other way to contact him surely..._

"I dunno, what if he got attacked on his way home?"

 _He knew Jack would've been able to defend himself if that happened..._

"Well, what if it was something he couldn't help, like- like a car accident or something-?"

 _If you're that worried about him, why don't you go look for him?_

"You know what, I will!" And Hiccup stood up so quickly that his chair fell to the floor with a clatter. Grabbing his coat, phone and keys, he ran out of the flat and nearly flew down the three flights of stairs. "Don't worry Jack, wherever you are, I'm coming!"

Hiccup knew he was probably overreacting, but at the time, he had just finished a binge session of Supernatural so his imagination was running dangerously loose. Jack could have been kidnapped by a demon for all he knew…

As soon as he reached the bottom of the building and opened the front door, he whipped out his phone again and tried calling Jack one more time as he sprinted across the courtyard to his car.

Still no answer.

Shit shit shit.

Time seemed to speed up as soon as Hiccup started the engine on his car because the next thing he knew, he was turning it off again in the pub car park. He didn't remember anything from the ten minute drive there, he was so preoccupied.

But nevermind that, Hiccup jumped out from the car, forgetting to close the door behind him and he ran up to the pub… which still had it's lights on?

Glancing at his watch, Hiccup frowned. It was nearly three in the morning. There's no way the pub would ever stay open that late, even if they were doing a deep clean or something.

One more time before knocking on the door, Hiccup called Jack.

He didn't know why he bothered, no answer again.

The pub was a pretty substantial building… Used to be the town hall, if Hiccup remembered correctly, which meant it was all heavy sandstone bricks and pillars, which made it stand out massively against the shabby other buildings and flats in the town. It had been renovated though, to make it more 'homely' so it had a bright red front door and potted plants in every windowsill.

Hiccup knocked on the door as loudly as he could. When there was no answer for about thirty seconds, he tried again and called out, "Jack, are you in there?"

Of course there was no reply.

"Fuck's sake…" Hiccup swore and went to knock even harder, and on the third knock, it swung open.

 _It was open the whole time? So someone must be here…_ Hiccup thought.

"Hello?" He called into the pub, which was decked out with christmas lights and had Mariah Carey quietly playing from further in. "Jack, you here?"

Upon not hearing anything, Hiccup stepped in and started to search around. His first though was to head to the kitchen or behind the bar, thinking if Jack was here, he'd probably be cleaning up back there.

But both the kitchen and bar were Frostless.

Now panic was starting to pump into overdrive… There was literally no sign of anyone here in this pub, which had it's lights on and music blaring in the early hours of the morning. Hiccup couldn't think of any other reason that would be the case if Jack wasn't here still.

One more time, Hiccup called Jack.

And Hiccup heard the one sound he'd been praying to hear all night.

A faint song started playing over the top of Mariah, coming from somewhere behind Hiccup.

 _Darling you've got to let me know_

Jack's stupid ringtone was playing

 _Should I stay or should I go?_

Hiccup whirled around, trying to locate where it was coming from.

 _If you say that you are mine_

It wasn't behind the bar or in the kitchen, or even any kind of staff room.

 _I'll be here til the end of time_

It was playing from the restaurant area… In a corner with a table still laden with dirty plates.

 _So you've got to let me know_

Hiccup approached the table as the music got louder with every step, and then...

 _Should I stay or should I go?_

Jack was curled up under the table, with a cleaning rag and tray in his lap, fast asleep. His hair was messy and he had several stains covering his white uniform shirt, which was unbuttoned at the top.

Hiccup could tell he'd had a rough night of work. This was how he looked when he came home from work on busy nights, and he usually just collapsed into bed and didn't get up until noon the next day.

The ringtone coming from his pocket stopped then and Jack shifted slightly. Hiccup could've cried right there and then. Jack was alright. He was okay. He was… sleeping under a table.

"Hey Jack." Hiccup kneeled down, careful not to hit his head on the table and shook Jack's shoulder gently. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

Jack groaned as his eyes fluttered open and he winced when he tried to move his head. Catching his eye, he frowned slightly, "Hiccup?"

"Yeah it's me, what's wrong?" Hiccup steadied him as he fully woke up and looked around.

"Stiff neck…" He mumbled.

"Yeah, that'll happen when you fall asleep under a table." Hiccup smiled as he helped his boyfriend up and into a chair so he'd be more comfortable. "How'd you manage to fall asleep under a table anyway?"

"Just closed my eyes for a second and… wait, what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you, you idiot. It's three in the morning and I had no idea where you were, or if you were okay, you weren't replying to my calls and texts and I was so worried."

Jack looked very confused as he looked around at the pub and then back to Hiccup. "Three in the morning?"

"Yes, why are you here on your own anyway?" Hiccup realised he still had a hand on Jack's shoulder, but didn't move it.

"North had to leave early for a party, so he asked me to close up after he'd gone…"

"So you've been here all alone since eleven?" Hiccup interrupted, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

Jack nodded, "Guess I coulda' used a bit of help after all." He looked down and around at all the dirty tables in the restaurant and sighed. "Aw man, I'm so gonna get fired…" He stood up slowly, taking the tray with him and beginning to pile the plates and cups onto it. "Go home and sleep Hic, this is gonna take a while…"

"I'm not going anywhere." Hiccup raised an eyebrow and then rushed out to the staff closet to grab an apron. He returned to a shocked looking Jack, as he tied the apron around his waist and rolled up the sleeves of his jumper. "Gimme something to do."

"Dude, you don't have to help me… This is my fault-"

"Nope. I'm not gonna let you stay here cleaning up all on your own. Give me a job and I'll do it."

Jack's face broke out into an exhausted smile as he put down the tray he was loading. "Okay, well can you finish clearing the tables out here while I get the dishwasher fired up? Just load up the trays and bring 'em out to the washroom and I'll sort them out there."

"Okay." and Hiccup began loading the trays.

As the night ticked by, Hiccup couldn't help but laugh every so often at how bizarre the whole situation was. This was hardly how he'd been expecting to spend his Tuesday night, or would that be Wednesday morning? Cleaning a pub with his boyfriend at half three in the morning… Who else had the privilege of being able to say they'd done that?

Once Hiccup had finished clearing the tables, he swept the restaurant floor, wiped the tabletops and polished the drink glasses. It was nearly half past four when Jack finally emerged from the washroom, hands above his head, a massive grin on his face.

"And we're done!" Jack pretended to collapse onto the (now extremely clean) floor and the two broke out in laughter. "Okay Hic, let's get the hell outta here."

Jack turned off the music, the lights and the hot water before grabbing a huge set of keys and locking every window and door in the place. Then the two of them trudged out to the car, giving one last look to their masterpiece of cleaning before Hiccup started the engine, and they were going home.

"Sorry for worrying you." Jack said quietly after a few minutes.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for making you worry." Jack repeated.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm just so happy you're alright. I thought you'd been kidnapped or something…"

"You've been watching Supernatural again, haven't you?"

Hiccup smiled, "You know me too well."

The two sat in a sleepy silence for a few more minutes, a few more miles, before Hiccup spoke again, "You could've called me earlier, y'know. I would've come and helped you clean up if I'd known you were on your own."

No response.

"Jack?" Hiccup looked over and smiled when he saw that his boyfriend was fast asleep again, leaning against the window, snoring softly. "Yeah, you sleep as long as you want." He kissed his fingers and then touched Jack's forehead, "I'll wake you up when we get home."

...

 **Awwww, you like? I liked writing it so much! PS I have no idea whether pubs work like that. I based it on what happens in the cleaning up at the end of the day at my cafe... I also seem to be left on my own to close up. Wish I had a Hiccup to help me sometimes. Anyways, 26th is next, so keep your eyes out for it, and don't forget to leave reviews and stuff so I know you want more!**


	9. Deadline

**Alright, I'm gonna admit it. I'm definitely using this one shots as a means of procrastination from my other two BIG stories, but they're just so satisfying to do because I can literally write and upload an entire one shot in the space of an evening and it's rewarding... I hope you all didn't get too confused by the picture change. I drew the new one myself... XD anyways, this one shot is dedicated to the second birthday (26th September? That's my best friend's birthday!) from Two of the broken masks and the prompt is 'Deadline'.**

 **Just a bit of backstory, in this one shot, Jack and Hiccup live together and are both adults. In most of my other stories, they're like college age, but this one's just a bit different to fit the prompt a little more. Hiccup is a writer for a newspaper and Jack's still got his job at the pub... Enjoy x**

...

Two hours. He still had two hours. That was plenty of time. He could do this. He could finish the article on time. Yep, he'd just work flat out with no breaks and he'd get it down for sure. Hiccup's fingers typed furiously on his laptop keys as a three thousand word article about a topic he had literally no interest in began to form on the screen.

Two hours, and then he could submit the piece to his boss and go to bed. Two hours, and it'd be midnight. If he got it in by then, it'd be published in tomorrow's paper and he'd get the extra pay-packet he'd been working to get for weeks. If he missed the deadline, he'd most likely be fired. His boss hated him anyway.

He just had to get this done.

More useless words appeared on the page. Hiccup wished he'd got the position in the movie review department. That'd be way more interesting to write about than this boring crap about the town's history. It felt like being back at school, writing useless essays…

Of course, he was happy to at least be in the newspaper industry at all. Getting his internship at the Burgess Gazette two years ago had been the most challenging and scary experience of his life, but it'd secured him a permanent writing job, so who was he to complain? He was writing for a living. Isn't that what he'd always wanted?

Hiccup felt like he had no right to be ungrateful.

His phone buzzed next to him. He'd turned off the sound and put it face down, so as to minimise any distractions from it. But he'd left it on vibrate in case he got any really important phone calls. Like if his boss rang… But his phone had only vibrated for texts so far, so Hiccup did his best to ignore them, even though they were coming through every two or three minutes.

The curiosity to know who was trying to contact him was killing him, but he had to get this dumb article done!

Eventually, after another ten minutes of constant buzzing, he put some noise cancelling earbuds in and carried on in complete silence. He couldn't even hear the tapping of the keys now as he typed at lightning speed.

Damn, he was tired…

Keeping his eyes open wasn't usually this difficult, was it? Hiccup had to keep squinting and opening his eyes super wide in alternation to keep himself from nodding off. He turned his screen brightness up to full and even had to increase the text size so he could see what he was doing properly.

He was hungry too…

He'd been working on this article since he got home from work at about eight that evening and hadn't had anything to eat since his dinner the day before. Hiccup knew it was wrong to skip meals, but with his busy career and constant deadlines to keep to, he simply never had the time to eat anything, not even a quick breakfast before he left…

Hiccup suddenly realised he knew who had been texting him. It must've been his boyfriend, Jack. He was still at work himself, and didn't usually get back until about eleven thirty, so Hiccup had another forty-five minutes of distraction-free time to work before he'd have to barricade himself away from Jack.

Now don't get the wrong idea, Hiccup knew that Jack never tried to purposely distract him when he was working, but it was near impossible to focus on anything when he was in the same room as his boyfriend…

In fact, just thinking about Jack now, Hiccup jolted out a daydream to realise he'd wasted five minutes staring off into space. Shit. C'mon Hiccup, write!

Two more paragraphs… Three more times Hiccup's head hit his shoulder as he fought back waves of sleep. Another paragraph… Hiccup didn't even want to think about how many spelling and grammar mistakes he was making now. Probably too many for it to be accepted by the editor. He could go back and work on it later.

But if he wanted to have enough time for that, he'd need to work double time writing the draft copy now. Plugging his earbuds in deeper and slapping himself a few times, he buckled down and managed to pump out about a page of meaningless text before he checked the word count and sighed.

He still needed another three hundred words to reach his minimum. And with just under forty five minutes in which to finish the article and go back through and proof-read it before sending it in, he decided that he wouldn't even stop to check the time or anything until he got it all done.

Another few minutes of furious work later however, Hiccup had to stop for a second. He was pretty sure he would've collapsed out of the chair if he hadn't taken that break. Despite himself and his motivation, he checked the time.

Eleven forty-one. Jack should've been getting home any moment now…

No Hiccup, focus. Work. Focus on work. Jack would just have to wait for him to finish, wouldn't he? In another room, even if Hiccup had to lock him out, he was gonna get this done!

Two more minutes, a hundred more words. So close! He was so damn close! Just a little more… A hundred more, fifty more, twenty more, ten more, and finally, he was done!

Three thousand and nine words. The editor was gonna take him for a slacker for keeping so close to the minimum word count, but he honestly couldn't have cared less. He sat back in his chair for a second before jerking forward again suddenly and scrolling back up to the top of the article. He needed to proof-read and submit the document to his editor in the space of ten minutes.

Tired eyes scanned the words as they blurred together and started to make no sense at all. Hiccup blinked hard, desperately trying to wake himself up. His stomach growled at him angrily. He felt his head starting to droop, but right before it could flop forward onto the table, something grabbed his shoulder.

He tried to turn around to look at whoever had grabbed him, but irritatingly, his body chose that exact moment to shut down. His arms went limp and he fell sideways off the chair, into a pair of arms.

Hiccup struggled to keep his eyes open, but found himself looking up into the concerned face of his boyfriend, who seemed to be shouting, but was making no sound. After a few seconds of giving him a confused look, Jack reached forward and took out Hiccup's earplugs.

"Hic? Buddy, can you hear me now?" Now he could hear Jack, yes. "What are you doing up so late? And in the dark?"

Hiccup glanced around, and noticed that, he had indeed been sitting in complete darkness apart from the light from the laptop screen. The laptop. He didn't have time for this. He tried to push away from Jack. "No, I need... to finish... article."

"Hey hey, you're not doing anything of the sort in your state." Jack gripped his shoulders and held him still on the floor next to him. "Have you eaten anything today?"

Hiccup shook his head, looking down at the ground.

"You haven't eaten?" He paused. "Have you drunk anything?"

Hiccup frowned, then shook his head again.

"Jesus, Hiccup. What the hell were you thinking? Do you know how dangerous that is? This is why you can barely keep your eyes open now. Why are you still up?"

"Article…" Hiccup tried again to get out of Jack's arms. "It's due in like five minutes, I gotta…"

"Sit down and don't you dare move." Jack pushed a firm hand on Hiccup's shoulder and then stood up and peered at the laptop screen. "Proof-reading stage, right? Don't worry. I got this. God, this is boring. How did you manage to stay awake long enough to write this anyway? Wow, dude, these typos are not like you at all."

Hiccup could hear the clicking of keys as Jack made corrections to the article.

"Don't you fret Hic, I'll get this submitted with ages to spare…" Jack carried on typing for a few seconds and then clicked the mouse several times. "O-kay, and we are done." He slammed the laptop shut and the room suddenly became extremely dark. "Whoops, ouch-!" There was a crash as Jack stubbed his toe on the desk on his way to the light switch.

As soon as the light came back on, Jack had a moment of panic when Hiccup wasn't in the spot he left him. He'd collapsed sideways and was snoring softly in a heap on the carpet.

"Oh Hiccup no, not on the floor!" Jack rushed forward, scooping the brunet up into his arms, "C'mon I can't carry you. You've gotta help me out here." He tried to shake him awake, and in the end, Hiccup half woke up and managed to stagger to his feet as Jack supported his shoulders.

"Did you… send it in-?" Hiccup mumbled.

"Yes Hic, I sent it, you're safe. Don't worry 'bout a thing." Jack reassured him as the pair made it to their room. "But don't fall asleep just yet." He said as he gently lowered Hiccup onto the bed. "You need to drink something first. Wait here, I'll be right back."

Having to tear Hiccup away from his computer in the early hours of the morning wasn't a new thing for Jack. In fact, he was pretty upset at how often he found his boyfriend in an exhausted heap on his desk at the end of the day It was maybe a weekly affair. Hiccup was obsessed with his job, to put it plainly, and when he had a deadline to meet, he'd forget to take care of himself properly and usually made himself sick in the process.

As Jack poured out a glass of water from the tap, he thought back over all the other times he'd come home and found a half-dead Hiccup craning over a laptop. Today wasn't the worst Jack had seen, but he knew he'd have to convince (or force) Hiccup to take the day off work tomorrow and get some rest.

Back in the other room, Hiccup couldn't understand how Jack could expect him not to fall asleep when he'd just left him on the softest, comfiest, fluffiest blanket he'd ever felt in his life. Jack didn't take as long as Hiccup had hoped he would though, so soon he was back and lifting Hiccup back up to lean against the headboard.

"You need to eat and drink something before you sleep, okay?" Jack said and held out a glass of water for him to take. Hiccup held the glass for a moment, fingers shakily contemplating whether he had enough strength to even bring the glass to his lips. Jack helped to hold it up to his mouth and after a sip, Hiccup realised just how thirsty he was and downed the whole glass. After he'd handed it back, Jack offered him a buttered bread roll, and Hiccup took that too, nibbling it gingerly.

"That's it. Jesus, Hic. You can't keep doing this to yourself. What if I don't make it back in time one night? I don't know what I'd do if-"

"Hey, I'm fine." Hiccup mumbled, "Just tired… I'll be fine in the morning. Thanks for the drink, and for… proof-reading for me." He went to lie back on the bed, but Jack caught him with a hand under his back. "What now…?"

"At least get into your pyjamas first, or you'll feel gross in the morning."

"Ugh fine." Hiccup groaned, swinging his legs off the bed and going to stand up. Jack stopped him yet again.

"Don't move. I'll get them."

"If I don't move, imma fall asleep again…" Hiccup slurred, but Jack was already up and rummaging through his chest of drawers.

"Just keep you eyes open. Keep looking at me." Jack suggested, moving onto the next drawer.

Hiccup stifled a laugh, "But looking at you makes me feel like I'm already in a dream…"

Jack straightened up for a moment, staring at Hiccup, a goofy smile on his face. "I'm that dreamy, am I?" He raised an eyebrow as Hiccup sat there giggling at what he'd said. "I think you might be delirious from lack of sleep…"

Hiccup shook his head, "Nah, I'm not delirious, just infatuated…"

"Okay, you've spent too long writing and your vocabulary's gone all fancy again." Jack finally found Hiccup's pyjama top and trousers and brought them over to the bed. Sitting next to Hiccup, he started to pull his shirt off.

"I'm not a baby." Hiccup's voice was muffled under the fabric as the shirt was pulled up over his head. "I can get dressed by m-myself."

"Yeah I know, but who am I to ruin the perfectly good daydream you're having, eh?" Jack turned and picked up the green pyjama top and gestured for Hiccup to raise his arms. Hiccup did what he was asked and Jack slid the shirt over his head. He decided not to change Hiccup's trousers though, and settled for just removing his jeans and letting him sleep in his boxers.

"C'mon now, lay back sleepyhead." Jack slowly lowered Hiccup onto the bed and pulled three or four blankets from the floor to lay over the already snoring boy. He looked at him for a moment, just watching the rise and fall of his shoulder as the bundled up caterpillar Hiccup snoozed, finally peacefully. He leant over and planted a kiss on Hiccup's forehead.

"Sleep tight, Hic…" Then he went to leave and grab himself a coffee, but as he did, he heard Hiccup's snores turning into something else.

"J-Jack, love you…"

Jack spun himself around in the doorway and watched his dorky boyfriend roll over in the bed, mumbling to himself in between snores. God, he loved his funny little nerd...

"Love you too, Hic." Jack said before making his way to the kitchen. As he turned on the light, he noticed Hiccup's laptop light was flashing in his peripherals. He opened it up and unlocked it. Hiccup had an email. Not even hesitating, Jack opened it up.

 _Hiccup, thanks for the submission. It was perfect. Exactly what I asked for. Cutting it pretty close recently though, aren't we? Maybe try to get it in a little earlier than two minutes before the deadline next time please. I'm aware of the time and the fact that you're most likely going to read this tomorrow morning, but I'd like to let you know that you can expect a substantial promotion in the next few days. See you tomorrow and thank you again._

 _Elinor._

Under that was an image of a swirly signature and then the logo of the company Hiccup worked for. Damn, was this from Hiccup's boss? Jack wasn't sure, but he knew Hiccup was going to be over the moon when he read it. A promotion, good for him. Jack knew more than anyone that Hiccup deserved some recognition. Hell, he put enough work into everything he did.

Closing the laptop again, Jack made himself a coffee and planted himself on the sofa, not successfully managing to wipe the happy smile off his face until he was twenty minutes into a Teen Wolf episode.

Jack had always been more of a night owl so he didn't end up feeling sleepy himself until about three in the morning. That was when he finally decided to go join Hiccup in bed. Hiccup was still in the same position as when Jack left him, and was snoring again. As carefully as he could, and so as not to disturb Hiccup in any way, he slid under the duvet next to him and laid facing Hiccup's back. After a few seconds of stillness, Jack reached forward and wrapped his arm over Hiccup, holding him close. Hiccup moved his head back into Jack's chest and cuddled up closer to him too.

"Night Hiccup. See you in the morning." Jack whispered, stroking his hair gently and soon, the two were both fast asleep.

...

 **Alright alright alright not sure how I feel about that ending, but I ended it right? I got hung up watching American Horror Story while writing this so sorry if it seems rushed or the continuity is messed up...**

 **Shoutouts (cos I haven't done any of these yet, have I?)**

 **Snowflakesandangels: (3) thanks for your first review, it's what inspired the sudden burst of so many one shots in the first place! (5) You are extremely welcome to use it as a prompt. I've had the tumblr post saved on my phone for ages and I just suddenly thought one day while scrolling that HiJack would totally be the doofuses to play this game... (6) Yeah sorry about the confusion with the dates and such.. I should've specified that. Did I get it right? It was the 8th, wasn't it? (7) I'M BOTH SORRY AND PROUD FOR INTRODUCING YOU TO MY FAVOURITE HUMANS ON THE EARTH. Dan and Phil are amazing and they're basically the only non-fictitious people I ever swoon over. Thanks for the reviews and I'm so glad you're liking these one shots!**

 **pikianoa: I've taught my friends the game too but it doesn't really work most of the time cos we're all awkward and shy so it usually just ends in the last person to notice going, "ah crap..." when they realise they've lost. Yeah I kinda felt bad about making Astrid into a cheater because I like her character, but it just made sense cos she's part of the HTTYD universe and all that so they'd have known each other before blah blah idk maybe I do secretly hate Astrid... As for dry Krave, you're very right. I didn't think about what I was writing when I wrote it, because Krave actually probably tastes better without milk anyway... I AGREE I NEED A HICCUP TO HELP CLEAN UP AND FANGASM WITH wait what? nothing...**

 **Two of the broken masks: Hope you liked this chapter. Both your prompts were really fun to write! The next ones should hopefully be just as fun xx**

 **Okay, and the next prompt is going to be dedicated to pikianoa and it's number 19. Until next time...**


	10. Free Delivery

**Sorry for the horrific wait on this next chapter. I've been really damn distracted recently by a hundred different things that I won't bore you with. But this one's dedicated to pikianoa and it's number 19, which was 'Free Delivery'. I am well aare that the plot doesn't really have anything to do with the prompt but I was watching AHS while writing this so my mind went to weird places ans this so where we ended up, so enjoy x**

...

"Hey Jack, what were the extra toppings you wanted again?"

Jack's ears perked up at the sound. Extra toppings? Hiccup never usually let him pay the extra money to get those… Said it was pointless when they are already so many options on the menu. Hiccup was in the kitchen on the phone to Pizza Magic, their local delivery service, because Jack might've maybe almost burned the flat down trying to cook them a lasagne.

"Extra chicken and bacon please!" He called back from his sofa crease position in the lounge. He heard Hiccup repeat what he'd said and then a few thank you's and their address and then he was walking back into the lounge, phone still in hand.

"How come I got my toppings this time?" Jack asked as Hiccup flopped down onto the sofa next to him, pulling his knees up to his chest and snuggling into him.

"Huh? Oh, well the guy on the phone said that if our order was over £10, they can deliver for free, and we were on like £9.29. Your toppings bumped it up to £10.29 so we got the delivery fee taken off the bill."

"Ah, so it was just to save money, and not because you love me because I'm the best boyfriend in the world…" Jack mocked an offended face and crossed his arms.

"And because I love you and you're the best boyfriend in the whole universe…" Hiccup leaned over and landed a quick kiss on Jack's nose.

"Nice save." Jack grinned, and then picked up the TV remote, "What d'you wanna watch while we wait?"

"Don't mind…" Hiccup mumbled.

"Aw don't do that. Now all the pressure's on me to pick something good." Jack groaned as he flicked through all the movies and TV shows on Netflix. It had had an update since the last time they'd binge watched something together and the new selections all looked pretty good. "Well, I think the first question should be movie or show?"

Hiccup paused for a second. "Well, neither of us have work tomorrow so why not have a binge session of something?"

"Sounds good."

"Something new?" Jack flicked through the TV shows on the screen, pausing to read the descriptions of any interesting sounding ones, "Or d'you wanna just rewatch something we've seen before?"

"Nah definitely something new. Hey what's that one?" Hiccup perked up, grabbing the remote from Jack and hovering it over a particular show.

 _Voltron: Legendary Defender_

"Really? Looks like a kid's show?" Jack raised an eyebrow at the picture, "Kinda looks like a rip-off of Power Rangers."

"No no no no, this show, oh my god, I used to- damn, this is like so nostalgic, they- aw man, it's been rebooted. That is so cool, I used to live off this show. It aired in like, the eighties, but my Dad had all these video tapes of the episodes and I'd spend days on end just watching them. This show- dude, this show was insane! Please can we watch it? I promise you won't be disappointed, you'll love it. I mean, if they've rebooted it well, that is…"

Jack was sure Hiccup hadn't paused for breath at all during that little outburst, as he sat there now, staring at him eagerly and gasping for air.

"Please please please?" He repeated, hands clasped together like he was praying.

"Yeah sure. Just, Jesus, Hiccup, breathe... You're freaking me out." Jack pressed play on the first episode and Hiccup squealed excitedly, pressing himself further into the side of Jack and pulling a cushion up onto his lap.

"Hell yes!" Hiccup punched the air, a massive toothy smile across his face, "You are not gonna regret this, I swear."

"Okay okay, I get it. I'm gonna love it… But try not to fangasm too hard 'cos we've got a pizza on the way, remember?" Jack pulled several blankets over the two of them as they snuggled into each other.

Hiccup just giggled to himself as the episode began. They were both trying to get comfortable in their tangle of blankets through the starting credits and Dreamworks logo.

"Gotta love Dreamworks, eh?" Jack said, but Hiccup didn't reply other than with a nod, completely absorbed in the TV screen.

As the episode went on, Jack couldn't help but become equally as enthralled by what was happening. Neither of them spoke at all for at least the first thirty minutes of the hour long pilot.

Then the doorbell interrupted them.

The two nearly toppled the sofa over completely in their scramble to get up. Limbs waved about and cushions went bouncing away in all directions as Hiccup desperately tried to get himself out of their blanket fort

"Crap, oh god no, Hic- you gotta, no-!" Jack tried to reach out and grab Hiccup so he wouldn't hurt himself, but in his frantic escape attempt, he got his feet caught in the blankets wrapped around his legs and toppled forward.

Hiccup's head hit the edge of the coffee table with a sickening crack.

"Hiccup!" Jack was up and leaping over the table himself in less than a second. "Hiccup!" He knelt down and turned him over. "Hic, buddy? Can you hear me?!" Jack was yelling now. "Hiccup! Oh my god, c'mon, wake up!"

Hiccup's eyes stayed shut and his mouth hung slightly open as Jack shook him in his arms. A tiny trickle of red was running down his face from a cut just above his eyebrow.

"Oh no no no, Hic, can you hear me? Please wake up, please!"

The TV was still playing. The doorbell was still ringing. And Jack was still screaming. But Hiccup, the only one Jack needed to hear right there, remained silent and motionless.

"Hiccup!" Jack shook him again. "Please!"

The doorbell rang again.

"Fuck off!" Jack screamed over his shoulder.

Now, there was someone knocking hard, banging on the door.

"Hiccup, please wake up!" Jack yelled again, the knocking syncing up with his frantic heartbeat and drumming through his brain like the worst kind of headache. The knocking didn't stop. Jack thought he was going to explode from the pressure in his head, so in one swift movement, he laid Hiccup down and ran to the door, swinging it open.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" He spat.

The guy on the other side immediately stepped past Jack, pushing him aside, dropped the two pizza boxes onto the kitchen counter and made straight for where Hiccup was lying on the floor.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing-?!" Jack yelled, chasing after the guy.

"Heard you yelling." He replied from his position knelt next to Hiccup, "He hit his head, right?"

"Y-yeah, but you can't just-" Jack was left standing there in the doorway, unable to do anything as the pizza guy lifted Hiccup's limp head up and examined the wound. "W-what are you doing?"

"Pizza delivery is my part time job. I'm training to be a doctor." The guy stated, finally giving Jack some kind of explanation, regardless of how flimsy it seemed at the moment. Jack couldn't think of what to say to that so he didn't say anything.

"What's his name?"

"Huh-?" Jack croaked out, moving forward to crouch next to the guy and Hiccup.

"His name… I need to know his name."

"Oh, uh. It's Hiccup." Jack stammered. "His name is Hiccup."

"Okay." At this, the guy brought Hiccup's head onto his lap and starting moving his fingers around his hairline and scalp, being careful to avoid the cut on his forehead. "Hiccup?" He said softly, but still rather loudly. "Hiccup, can you hear me? If you can hear me, do something to show me."

Pizza guy continued to feel around Hiccup's head and neck, pausing every now and again.

"Why isn't he answering?" Jack asked. "Is he okay?"

"Calm down. He's going to be alright. He doesn't have any major injuries. It was just a bump to the head that knocked him out. He should be okay in a few minutes."

Jack didn't say anything.

"What's your name?" Pizza guy asked after a few more seconds of anxious staring.

"Jack."

"Okay Jack. I'm Tadashi. Help me lift him onto the sofa. He'll be comfier there when he wakes up."

"Okay…" Jack was totally dumbstruck, confused about what was happening and how he should've been reacting to it all. Together, he and Tadashi lifted Hiccup up onto the blanket covered sofa and Tadashi stepped back to let Jack get him more comfortable. Jack nearly dropped the blankets a few times, his fingers were shaking so much, as he draped them over Hiccup and lifted his head gently to put cushions behind it. When he was done, he sat back onto the floor next to Hiccup's head and stared at his unconscious (now there was a word he wished he'd never have to say again) boyfriend.

"How long before he wakes up?" He asked, not looking away.

"It won't be too long. I can stay here until he does if you like? Just for peace of mind, y'know?"

Jack just nodded.

"Voltron?" Tadashi said, and Jack assumed he was looking at the TV, which was still on.

"Hiccup wanted to watch it." Jack mumbled, a slight smile creeping up onto the corner of his mouth.

"It's good. Make sure you finish the episode when Hiccup wakes up." Tadashi crouched and then sat down next to Jack. "Pizza's on me, by the way."

Jack looked away from Hiccup to Tadashi.

"You don't need to worry about paying me after all this, okay?"

"Thank you." Jack whispered, tearing his eyes away and back to Hiccup. "What if he doesn't-? Hic-?"

Hiccup's eyelids fluttered, and slowly opened.

"Hiccup, oh my god, are you okay? Can you hear me? Say something." Jack knew he was smothering Hiccup with questions, but he couldn't stop himself.

Hiccup didn't reply, but screwed his eyes shut and made a weird murmuring noise.

"Hiccup, how does your head feel? Any pain or heat anywhere?" Tadashi asked, reaching forward and helping Jack to steady Hiccup as he sat himself up.

"Nah, just kinda aches…" He groaned, looking between the two of them in confusion, "W-what happened anyway-?"

"You slam-dunked onto the coffee table, doofus…" Jack sighed, and he was embarrassed to admit that his eyes were tearing up a little as he watched Hiccup blink up at him, still looking dazed.

"Oh… s'the pizza here yet?" Hiccup finally seemed to wake up fully and became aware of what was going on. "Uh, who are you?"

"This is Tadashi. The pizza guy." Jack explained, "He helped. He's uh, a doctor?"

"Oh, 'kay, makes sense. Thanks…" Hiccup nodded his head to Tadashi, but immediately grimaced and sat back against the sofa arm.

"Just relax for a while, okay Hiccup. Your head is going to be delicate for a couple of hours at least, so don't strain too much."

"Right…" Hiccup shut his eyes again and put a hand over his forehead. "Uh, I feel sick."

"I should get going now anyway." Tadashi straightened up, ghosting a hand over Jack's shoulder by way of saying goodbye.

"No no no wait!" Jack jumped up and followed Tadashi as he walked back through the kitchen. "Um, I don't know what to say other than uh, thanks and thanks for helping and oh, thanks for the pizza and just… thanks?" Jack realised he was rubbing the back of his neck and desperately trying to sound as grateful as he could, but finding it hard to find the words.

"Hey, it's fine. If you need me again, just call Pizza Magic and ask for Hamada. Enjoy the pizzas and have fun with the rest of Voltron too."

"Oh man, thank you so much and we will. Thanks Tadashi!" Jack called after him as he hurried his way out of the door, waving.

The door closed and suddenly Jack was back in overprotective boyfriend mode.

"Hiccup, do not move!" He ordered, as he rushed back into the lounge and spotted Hiccup trying to get to his feet, wobbling dangerously. He grabbed Hiccup's arm and gently pulled him back onto the sofa.

"We didn't pay the pizza guy…" He groaned.

"Don't worry about it. He have 'em to us for free."

"What?"

"Free pizzas dude. Tadashi was a legend." Jack laughed as Hiccup's face spread into a confused smile as well. "You sure you're okay? Jesus, you scared me so much."

"Mmm hmm, I'm good-"

Jack muffled the rest of Hiccup's reply with a tight, but comforting hug. "Hic, don't do that ever again. Please…"

"It's… not like… I did it… on purpose, Jack…" He hugged him back, clenching his slightly shaky hands around Jack's waist. "Sorry…" The two continued to just hold each other for a few minutes, quietly content with the sound of the others breathing and the credit music softly playing from the TV. They'd missed half the episode, but they could go back to it.

"Hey Jack?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

Jack's lip trembled just a little as he pulled out of the hug to stare at his boyfriend, who still had a tiny trickle of crimson travelling across his eyebrow and a faraway look in his eyes.

"I love you too. So much." Jack whispered, and before Hiccup had a chance to reply, he leaned in and kissed him.

It was a soft, warm meeting of their lips which lasted maybe a few seconds longer than usual, but it was exactly what they both wanted. After Jack pulled away again, Hiccup gave a quick smile and then launched back into the kiss again. This time, Hiccup's mouth was open and Jack could feel his warm breath mingling with his own as they shifted to get comfortable on the pile of blankets and cushions.

"Hic…" Jack gasped as he deepened the kiss, and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. Hiccup was never usually like this when they made out, so Jack was suspicious of a concussion, but who was he to complain? Jack closed his eyes as Hiccup's tongue pushed its way through his open lips and began to dance with his own.

Damn, this was nice…

Jack was melting into the embrace, loving every second that their bodies moved together, wanting more every time they drew back for breath.

After a few more minutes of kissing and trying not to fall off the sofa sideways, Jack lifted his head and just laid and stared at his wonderful, beautiful, concussed boyfriend. Hiccup smiled back at him, eyes droopy and tired, but face looking unexplainably happy.

"I love you so much." Jack said again, pulling Hiccup closer to him. "But if you ever make me worry like that again, I think I'll have to kill you…"

Hiccup's face exploded into a laugh and before either of them knew it, they were back where they started, lips and bodies pressing against each other and stupid giggles filling the room.

Back on the kitchen table, the two pizza boxes lay forgotten, getting cold, for the rest of the night.

...

 **Alright, hope you enjoyed! This was probably the smuttiest thing I've ever written so forgive me for the awkwardness towards the end. Also, Tadashi ma boi! Gotta love Tadashi eh?**

 **Anyone notice the little The Office moment I tried to throw in there, where I can imagine them both looking straight into the camera when they say "Gotta love Dreamworks, eh?" Wow, loved writing that. PS VOLTRON... ANYONE? No, just me? Goddamn. It's such a good show! Thinking about writing a fic about my all time favourite ship atm, Klance. If you haven't watched it, pls do. It's a perfect show in literally every way possible. I mean, giant space cats... C'mon?**

 **Hope you liked this one and I'm sorry for not updating my other two stories in so long. All my stories will most likely be put on temporary hiatus until after xmas because I'm so busy, but don't give up on me pls!**


End file.
